bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis
3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis is the two-hundred-twenty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori arrives to help out Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, prompting Harribel's Fracción to bring forth Ayon. Summary Rangiku's battle with Tier Harribel's Fracción continues. They proceed to attack Rangiku, who is now tired and out of breath. She repeatedly blocks, but is unable to attack. Cyan Sung-Sun gets behind her and slashes her, leaving her open. Emilou Apacci is also able to kick her while she is vulnerable. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya continues his battle with Tier Harribel, but worries about Rangiku. Harribel picks up on this and tells him to concentrate. The two of them seem to be evenly matched. Meanwhile, Captain Shunsui Kyōraku continues his battle with Coyote Starrk. Shunsui mocks him by being surprised that he can use his sword. He says that he prefers not to use it, when given the choice. Neither of them have the upper hand on the other. Back at Rangiku's battle, Apacci requests to remove herself from the battle. The other two Fracción are surprised by the question and Apacci states that Rangiku can't win and that it's three versus one. Rangiku attacks Apacci and then leaps away, Apacci chases after her, but gets hit by a large ball of fire. Rangiku is confused and looks back, shocked to see Momo. Sōsuke Aizen senses her presence and Gin Ichimaru asks him what's wrong. He replies that it is nothing worth mentioning. Harribel states that Hitsugaya's Reiatsu wavered for a moment. He wonders why Momo is there. Rangiku asks if Momo is okay and has a flashback of her spending time with Aizen. Momo says that she has come as the lieutenant of the Fifth Division and that she will no longer take orders from Captain Aizen, acknowledging him as an enemy. Rangiku notes that she just called him "Captain Aizen". The battle continues and Apacci is hit from Hinamori's Tobiume, but she is unaffected, other than having torn clothes. All three Fracción charge towards them, but find themselves caught in Momo's Kidō net, which is attached to her lieutenant's badge. Momo says the command: Snap Tobiume and cuts the net from her badge before subsequently setting it aflame, causing it to explode. Shunsui takes note of the large explosion, stating that they are really going at it and suggests that they do the same. Starrk declines, pointing out that Shunsui hasn't even unsheathed his other blade. Shunsui replies that they are not to be used in conjunction. Starrk combats his statement, saying that he's been shifting his sword between his hands. He makes the assumption that Shunsui is ambidextrous and has a long and short sword, stating it's illogical that he doesn't dual wield. Shunsui gives up and finally admits to the truth. Lilynette Gingerbuck, by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, asks if he is going to help his friend. Ukitake replies that Shunsui is quite capable. She warns him that Kyōraku will need help against Starrk. She tells him that he'll be sorry, and asks if he is going to fight her. Ukitake says that he won't raise his blade to a child, and thinks that she shouldn't even be on the battlefield. She ignores him and draws her sword anyway. Shunsui asks if Starrk will get serious if he draws his other sword. He replies that he wouldn't be able to handle both of them and Shunsui draws the other sword. In Rangiku's battle, Momo catches her breath and explains that she has never used that combination of techniques before. She goes on to explain how she did it. Rangiku is amazed and notices that Hinamori's skills have improved exponentially. As they speak, the three Fracción initiate their Resurrección's, and emerge from the smoke left over from Momo's attack unharmed, much to Momo's shock. Matsumoto explains to Momo that their injuries heal when they go into their Resurrección forms. Apacci fires a large, red Cero, but neither Momo or Rangiku can stop it and are forced to dodge. Matsumoto notices that their powers have increased as well. The three Fracción decide that they need to step up their game. They state the incantation, Quimera Parca and go to their left arms and shoot three red beams that collide in the center. A monstrous, chimera-like being emerges from the center of the three beams, shocking Rangiku and Momo. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Lieutenant Renji Abarai introduces and explains Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini. He also points out that Hisagi doesn't like Kazeshini because it looks as though it's meant to reap lives. Shūhei states that he has learned from experience that randomly spinning Kazeshini can hurt him as well. Renji suggests that he shouldn't brag about that. Characters in order of appearance #Rangiku Matsumoto #Emilou Apacci #Franceska Mila Rose #Cyan Sung-Sun #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Tier Harribel #Shunsui Kyōraku #Coyote Starrk #Momo Hinamori #Sōsuke Aizen #Gin Ichimaru #Lilynette Gingerbuck #Jūshirō Ukitake #Ayon Fights *Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun (concluded) *Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk *Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Lilynette Gingerbuck Powers and Techniques used Kidō used * *Hadō #31, (Integrated with Fushibi) *Bakudō #26, (Integrated with Fushibi) Techniques used * Hollow techniques * * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * Resurrección used * * * Navigation Category:Episodes